I Surrender
by Kazie Solo
Summary: My first songfic, be kind! Gohan and Videl... broke up? But can they stand being away from each other, especially when they're saving Satan City as Team Saiyaman? Proofreaded


**DRAGONBALL Z: I SURRENDER**

She was late.  
She ran as fast as she could, as fast as her legs would allow her.   
"Great, I overslept," Videl grumbled as she continued to run to her classroom. "So much for flying. I'm still late."  
Finally, she was in front of the door of her classroom. She stopped to catch her breath, not wanting to appear in too bad a shape in class.  
As she put her hand on the doorknob to open the door, another hand enclosed hers.   
Then they both pulled away from the doorknob.  
"Ladies first," the other said.  
"You go right ahead," Videl said coldly.  
Gohan sighed, then he opened the door. The whole class stopped and stared at him, and he had the Son Grin™ planted on his face to save him from embarassment.  
"I got caught up in traffic," he tried to explain, and it sent the whole class laughing.  
Everyone knew his real identity. That he's the Great Saiyaman #1, and that he can fly. So traffic was sure out of his list of excuses.  
"Lame excuse," Sharpner commented, but Erasa silenced him with a glare.  
That's when _she_ came in.  
"Videl, you too?" Sharpner asked, shocked that Videl was actually late. He turned to Erasa. "There wasn't any commotion in town earlier, was there?"  
Erasa shrugged. "I didn't hear of it."  
"Sorry, I overslept," Videl said plainly, then walked off to her seat, not sparing a look at Gohan.  
"Videl, was there an emergency this morning?"  
"No. And don't get any bright ideas," she told Erasa stiffly, then averted her gaze to the opposite direction, so she would not, in any way, see Gohan.  
Erasa noticed it, Sharpner as well.   
"Videl, what's wrong?" they asked at the same time, and at the same time, they blushed.  
"Uhh... yeah, what's wrong?" Sharpner voiced out in a whisper. "Why are you snobbing the Son kid?"  
She did not want to say it.  
They kept bugging her to tell them the news --- their teacher calling their attention for a couple of times already --- and because they were too annoying, she finally gave in. She took a piece of paper, and with her pen, scribbled the answer.  
"_We broke up_."

_Maybe, I wanted to be free  
I wanted time to be me  
I tried to fly so high_

"I'm just so fed up with him already!" Videl explained to Erasa as she took their lunch.   
Erasa looked very worried. "Videl, I know the two of you haven't been in really good terms lately, which is very strange if you ask me, but I don't think you should've broken up with him."  
"He deserves it!" Videl replied angrily. "I had never been so embarassed in my life, and that was last night!"  
"Your father's cocktail party?"  
She nodded curtly. "I don't even wanna talk about it."  
"I know Gohan's a bit different from us... I mean, he grow up without much friends and in the mountains... but as his girlfriend---"  
"Ex-girlfriend," Videl corrected immediately.  
Erasa couldn't help grimace. "You should know and understand better. He's trying to fit in, and it's a very hard task for him."  
"Him, trying to fit in?! I don't think so. It's _me_ trying to _lower_ myself to be at an equal level with him. I don't wanna do that anymore, Erasa. I'm tired of having to be tied to him. I'm tired of making a fool out of myself whenever we're together. True, he is nice and good-looking, but our differences are just getting in the way."  
"Videl! You can't just---"  
"I want to be free, Erasa. I'm tired. I want to be the old me again. I don't want to be caught up with him anymore..." her voice trailed off as Gohan, who was sitting at the far corner of the cafeteria, caught her eye.  
She immediately looked away, for looking at him was very heart-wrenching.

_But something's changed inside of my heart  
And now there's the sweetest pain  
Oh I can't explain  
It's time I asked  
What am I running from and to?_

Night came, and she was in her room, crying.  
She had yet again another fight with her father, and now she was feeling too gloomy, too sad, too mad, too hurt. She had no one to talk to, either. Erasa was out with her family, having a reunion of sorts, and Gohan...  
She didn't even wanna think about him.  
Videl's eyes rested on the telephone, and because her emotions were tearing her up inside, she told herself that it wouldn't hurt her anymore to put away her pride.   
She quickly dialed an all too familiar phone number, and waited for a response on the other end of the line.   
No response came, not even Goten's usual _hello-Oneechan-let-me-get-my-brother-for-you_ greeting. The phone just kept ringing.  
And ringing.  
And ringing.

_Ooh, I surrender baby  
I need your love to save me  
Now I know that I was wrong  
I'm coming back coz love is strong  
Yeah, I surrender baby  
So stop my heart from breaking  
It's crazy but now that we're through  
The only thing I want is you  
So surrender too_

"Yes, this is #2," Videl replied as she received another call from the police, and her eyes immediately narrowed. "You can handle that for yourselves! I'm in school!" she snapped.  
Then her eyes narrowed even more.   
"Alright, alright," she gave in. "#1 will be there. Talk to him," she said as she handed her cellphone to Erasa, who in turn handed it to Gohan.  
When the cellphone was back in her hands, Gohan rose up. "Teacher, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."  
The entire class burst out laughing again.   
"What's he thinking, everyone knows who he is?" Sharpner once again commented, and again, Erasa silenced him with one of her glares.  
Videl followed him with her gaze, and she hung her head in silence.   
She wondered to herself why she was acting this way. Why she felt much pain everytime she sees him. Why she could not stand being away from him.  
Why she still loved him.

_Maybe, we're only halves alone  
And it's together we are whole  
And now I've thought it through  
When it all works out, it's you I love_

"Videl?" Erasa asked, waving her hand in front of the other's face. "Videl, your lunch is getting cold."  
Videl shook her head as she started eating, but at the corner of her eye, she could see him, sitting all alone at a corner in the cafeteria. He was alone, yes. Even if he was popular and all that, because he was Saiyaman #1, but nobody really liked hanging out with him, maybe except her and Erasa... and count in Sharpner, whose hobby was picking on the poor guy.  
He finished his lunch in a flash, and he stood up to leave. He turned to look at Videl, but she quickly looked away, avoiding his gaze.  
As Erasa kept ranting about the latest fashion trends and the newest soap opera on TV, Videl was staring at empty space.  
Not exactly empty, though.  
Images of Gohan kept flashing at that 'empty space'.   
Images of him from the moments they were together.  
Images of him and her when they were saving Satan City as the Great SaiyaTeam.  
Images of him hugging her, cuddling her, kissing her.  
And she longed for him even more.

_Every single day I picture your face  
But it's not enough  
And I can't hide the truth no more_

She was crying again that night, but not because she had another fight with her father.  
It was Gohan.  
She could not control her emotions any longer. She could not stop longing for him any longer.  
Her cellphone rang.  
"Saiyaman #2," she replied promptly. At first she had a look of hesitation on her face, but then she pushed that hesitation away and told the police, "We'll be there."  
She hung up, ran to the telephone, and dialed the Son's phone number.  
"Hello?" she asked quickly once the phone was picked up at the other end of the line.   
"Hello Oneechan, let me get my brother for you," Goten said in a sing-song voice and the line went quiet. But only for a few moments.  
"Hello? Videl?"  
"Meet you in the city proper. We've got a mission."  
And she hung up.  
She slumped against the wall, quietly scolding herself for being so prideful, so stubborn. She felt guilty for breaking up with him just like that, and it was beginning to bug her.   
She hurried to the city, her meeting place with #1, when she heard a gunshot.  
And at the next moment, she was holding her shoulder in pain, trying to stop the flow of blood from where the bullet hit. Her enemies were closing in on her, but she was too pained --- physically and emotionally --- to do anything.  
That's when she heard a cold, threatening voice.  
"Touch her and die."

_Ooh, I surrender baby  
I need your love to save me  
Now I know that I was wrong  
I'm coming back coz love is strong  
Yeah, I surrender baby  
So stop my heart from breaking  
It's crazy but now that we're through  
The only thing I want is you  
So surrender too_

Great Saiyaman #1 was fighting the bad guys all by himself, which was no trouble for him. In no time, they were down on the ground, except the gang leader himself.  
"Who... are... you...?" the leader asked, ready to give up as he felt the pain overcome his entire body.   
#1 moved to where #2 was, and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"  
She looked up at him, searching for his eyes, which she could see despite of the helmets that kept their faces hidden.  
She smiled, and got to her feet. "As long as there is evil in the world..."  
"The anger of righteousness will burn like a flame! I am the Great Saiyaman #1!"  
"And I am the Great Saiyaman #2!"  
"As long as the Great SaiyaTeam is around..."  
"EVIL WILL NEVER PROSPER!" they chorused, completing their routine.  
The gang leader fainted.

_Now I know what love is worth  
And it's too much to lose  
And I know there's nothing else  
Nothing else but you  
So surrender too_

She grimaced as pain shot back to her shoulder once more, but she was steadied by a pair of strong arms, who held her tight with much love and care.  
"Gohan..." she whispered, as if falling into his trap, but then she immediately pulled away from him, back into the _i-don't-need-you_ facade. "Thanks," she said instead, still holding her wounded shoulder.  
His eyes narrowed significantly, then he took a senzu bean from his pocket and handed it to her.  
Videl caught it with her free arm, and that was when her personal struggle began to remove her helmet.   
Then it just happened.  
He moved close to her, embracing her with one hand from behind, and with the other, he helped her remove her helmet. She popped the senzu bean into her mouth and started chewing, and before long she was back to her bouncy, healthy self.  
Well... not really.  
Gohan turned her around slowly until their eyes met --- although Gohan still had his helmet on --- and he felt pain run up to his heart as he saw her pain-stricken, tear-stained face.   
He slowly removed his helmet, and without hesitation, he bent down to kiss her on the forehead, trying to caress her with his touch.   
"Videl, I'm sorry... I'm the one who's always been letting you down. I'm just born a jerk, that's all."  
He took her by the chin and moved her head so they would come face to face; their faces were barely two inches apart.   
"Am I forgiven now?"

_Ooh, I surrender baby  
I need your love to save me  
Now I know that I was wrong  
I'm coming back coz love is strong  
Yeah, I surrender baby  
So stop my heart from breaking  
It's crazy but now that we're through  
The only thing I want is you  
So surrender too_

_-Owari-_


End file.
